The Quest for the Phoenix stone
by YamiShadowcat22
Summary: Over thousands of years there were 13 warriors all sworn to protect the Phoenix Stone and it's host from evil, now a new evil has risen in hopes of gaining true power from the stone, calling forth the warriors once again to save the earth from evil.
1. Prologue

Me: Hey everyone I just wanted to say that this is a repost of the previous story that I was doing for this

Hikari shadowcat: Yeah, My Yami was seriously lacking ideals for this story and since there was no inspiration for it she decided to redo this story from scratch

Me: Yes, this story will be re-written from scratch once again only this time it will be a little similar to my friend Animegirl20's story The Element Warriors

Hikari shadowcat: Anyways please enjoy the re-write

Me: Hey Arainaina can you do the disclaimer for us

Arainaina: Sure, anyways Yamishadowcat22 doesn't own YuGiOh and never will the only one she owns is me

**Title: The Quest for the Phoenix stone**

Prologue

**By: Yamishadowcat22**

Thousand of years ago there was a beautiful kingdom that was called Atalaya and within the city of Atalaya buried deep within it's walls was a beautiful red stone which was known as The Phoenix Stone.

The Phoenix Stone was a special stone that could only be held by a special individual and his 12 guardians. Together they stood to protect Atalaya with all there might until one day out of know where an evil presents came and waged war upon the city of Atalaya.

"We're under attack, Under Attack! Get everyone ready" shouts a guard who was standing watch that night and notice the sneak attack that was heading there way. At the sound of the guards voice horns were set alarmed as every man and soldier was racing to the front line for battle.

"Were are the Warriors, we need there help if we expect to win" shouts another guard just as the war upon Atalaya began. "The warriors are coming just hold them off until then" replies another guard as everyone fought to defend Atalaya.

As war continued to wage, back at the palace where the stone was held, intruders were making there way into the palace and where the barrier of the stone was kepted from harm.

"Give us the stone and no one shall be harmed" replied and evil dark monster known as E-Hero Black Neos. "NO!" shouts the host as he holds the stone tight while slowly backing away from the dark duel monster.

"Errrr...I said hand it over you like runt" growls Black Neos as he slowly makes his way to the keeper. But just when the keeper thought all hope was lost his 12 warriors finally appeared.

"I'd suggest you step away from my Koi if you know what's good for you" growls the leader of the group. At the sound of the leaders voice, the keeper feels safe in knowing his koi and friends were now there to protect him.

"NO! We shall have the stone even if we must take it by force" Shouts Black Neos as he swoops towards the keeper and grabbing him and the stone. "Hikari!" shouts the leader.

"YAMI!" shouts the other as he's grabbed into mid-air. "Release him at once" orders the one who was called Yami as he chases after Black Neos who continued to hold his beloved in mid-air.

"Or what, you'll kill me along with your koi" scoffs Black Neos. As Black Neos continued to taunt Yami the other warriors were fighting the small army that had made it past the castle walls.

"Yami go, We can handle them you go and save Hikari" remarks one of the warriors. "Are you sure" replies Yami. "Positive" remarks the other again. "Thanks I owe you Seth" and with that Yami enlisted the help of his wings before taking flight and going after Black Neos.

As Yami flew towards Black Neos, Black Neos on the other hand flew off and out of the castle with Hikari in toe as he headed back towards his master. "Give me back my KOI" shouts Yami as he continued to follow Neos.

"Ha I think not...He'll be a perfect edition to our master" shouts Neos over his shoulder as the chase continues. Soon shortly the chase begins to wither as Neos finally made it back to his master.

"My lord I bring you the keeper of the Phoenix Stone" replies Neos as he presents Hikari before his master. "Good..." but before another thing can be said Yami busted threw the door as his aura flared to life. "Give me back my light now!" orders Yami.

"If you want him back then fight me for him" replies the cloaked figure. "Fine and when I win he goes free" growls Yami as he and the cloaked figure fight it out. As the battle rages Yami is unaware of Neos who stood within the shadows with a crossbow and arrow which was aimed at Yami.

As Neos aims the arrow towards Yami, Hikari on the other hand saw it and yelled to his beloved. "YAMI BEHIND YOU" shouts Hikari unfortunately though Yami was so caught up with the battle he didn't notice the arrow until it was to late.

"ARGGHH!!" screams Yami as the arrow pierced his back. "NOOO!!!" screams Hikari as he runs over to his wounded Koi. "Please, Please don't die" pleaded Hikari as Yami looked weakly up at his koi.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you..." replies Yami weakly. "No you've always been strong enough" cries Hikari. "Oh how sweet...So sweet I'm getting cavities" replies the hooded figure.

"Should I finish them off my lord" asks Neos. "Yes and when finished bring me that stone" and with that said Neos gets ready to attack. "With pleasure" and with that Neos starts his attack only to halt as The Phoenix Stone glowed brightly which eventually enclosed around Hikari and Yami and the rest of the Atalaya,

"NO! He activated the stone" remarks the hooded figure as the light grew brighter. But once the light went out Hikari and Yami were gone from site as where all the people within Atalaya for with the power of the stone, the stone took any all survivors of Atalaya and took them to a new time on earth each being reborn with no memories of Atalaya or the war until the warriors were needed once again. And so the story begins.

PLEASE R&R

Me: Ok Ok I know it looks and sounds rushed and I'm sorry for that but this is just the prologue I shall make the chapters a lot more readable and understandable for everyone.


	2. Chapter 1: Yugi, Warrior of Light

Me: Hey everyone long time no see, but I'm pleased to introduce to you a brand new chapter to The Quest for the Phoenix Stone

Hikari shadowcat: Yeah, were sorry for the lack of updates for this story but we finally decided that even though this story shall be similar to Animegirl20, it's going to be a tad different…..

Me: And when we say different, we decided to go based off the Sailor Moon graphic Novels. For we've been reading the novels and I must say are totally different then the anime serious because they get right to the point of things

Hikari shadowcat: So without further ado's please enjoy the story and hope to see reviews

Me: Hey Arainaina can you do the disclaimer for us

Arainaina: Sure, anyways Yamishadowcat22 doesn't own YuGiOh and never will the only one she owns is me

* * *

**Title: The Quest for the Phoenix stone**

Chapter 1: Yugi, Warrior of Light

** By: Yamishadowcat22**

"Well! Looks like the notorious hero of the earth caught another set of crooks" replies a voice as it looks over the daily newspaper. "And comparing him to my grandson….Yugi, it's already past eight!" calls the voice of an elderly old man which startles a young teen with multi-color hair which consisted of black hair that was tipped in red while framing his face were strands of blond bangs which made his amethyst eyes stand out.

"Noooo! I'm going to be late!" shouts the teen as he jumps from the bed all the while scampering around his room trying to find his uniform for today.

Once finally able to gather everything he needed he quickly dashes for the bathroom for a quick shower before quickly brushing his teeth before racing for the lower level of the house where his backpack and shoes awaited for him before making a mad dash for the door.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier, Gramps, you dummy! I'm off to school!" shouts the teen and with that he was out the door in less than a minute tops.

_Hi, I'm Yugi, Yugi Mutou. I'm 16 years old, and in my second year of High school. I currently attend Domino High and currently living with my grandfather. Your also probably wondering why I'm running like a crazy person right now well, that's because I was up all night studying for a stupid test and over slept._

"Aww! Why does morning have to come anyways? I don't wanna go to school!" comes a sleepy reply from the teen known as Yugi as he continues to make a dash for school before the bell rang.

_I will admit it about myself…..I'm a bit of a cry-baby but not by much I'm more shy than anything._

Just then, while Yugi was lost in his thoughts, Yugi suddenly trips over something which sends him crashing to the ground. "Oww! I think I stepped on something" remarks Yugi as he slowly stands up while slowly rubbing the spot he fell on only to notice what it was a cat that he tripped on.

"You're kidding! A cat?", "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Did it hurt?" asks Yugi as he rushes over to the cat he totally stepped on, on his way to school. "You're a blue kitty! You're looking a little weak. Maybe because I stepped on you?" asks Yugi aloud as he holds up a tiny blue kitty with four ears and red sphere on its tail had Yugi took a closer look at the cat.

The cat in question wasn't your average cat, no it was something more. For if one looked closely at it, one would see the resemblance to the duel monster card known as Gem Beast: Ruby Carbuncle.

"Hee Hee! You're so cute! Forgive me, huh? Mmm…!" and with that Yugi gave it a hug and kiss only to have the cat retaliate by attacking Yugi instead.

"Kyaaaa!" screams the cat as it bites and scratches Yugi.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" cries Yugi once the cat finished attacking him.

"That wasn't anything to scratch and bite me for…..Oh!", "Ha!" "What's this? You've got band-aids on your head?" remarks Yugi as he looks to see too band-aids upon the cats forehead who was desperately trying to get them off.

"You want them off? Okay, okay." And with that Yugi slowly yet carefully removed the band-aids from the little kitty that he was currently holding only to reveal a tiny red gem upon it's forehead as well.

"GAK! I've got no time to be doing this! I'm already late!" shouts Yugi once he realizes he had yet to make it to school once he broke gaze with the kitty who had jumped from his arms once the band-aids were removed.

"YUGI MUTOU! You're late again?" yells the teacher once Yugi managed to make it to school and to class only to be forced to stand in the hall.

"Oh, honestly! Forcing someone to stand in the hall! Aren't we a little too old to be doing this?" mumbles Yugi as he waits outside the classroom only to hear his tummy growl in protest when he forgot to eat breakfast this morning.

"Arrr….I'm hungry" groans Yugi as his stomach kept making noses on him.

Just then, Yugi quickly remembered his lunch and was about to take a small bite of something to help hold him over till lunch when his teacher shouted to him again.

"MUTOU-SAN! What do you think you're doing?"

_This is my homeroom teacher, Ms. Chone. Except everyone just calls her Evil Ms. Chone. She teaches English._

"It's your attitude that makes you get grades like this! Here's your test back!" shouts Ms. Chone as she hands Yugi back his English test paper.

"That's because I hate English!" whispers Yugi as he takes back his paper only to see it read a 30 which causes him to sigh.

"How did you do on the test, Yugi?" asks a teen with bronze color skin, sandy blond hair which stood up in different angles along with framing his face which brought out his lavender eyes.

_Your probably wondering who that guy is? Well he's Malik Ishtar. He's a tad creepy from time to time but a good friend of mine._

"Come on! I can't believe you, Yugi! Eating like a glutton! You're supposed to be a gentleman!" scolds another teen except he had creamy white skin like Yugi and hair as pure as snow which framed his face lovely bringing forth warm chocolate color eyes.

_And this, of course is my best friend, Ryou Bakura. He can be like a mother hen at times but it's because he cares. We've been friends since childhood._

"I didn't try as hard on this test as I usually do. Tests are just a game" remarks Malik as he holds up his test paper which held a 95 on it.

"A game? You know you really are creepy sometimes" remarks Ryou as he looks over to Malik with a sweat drop.

"The only one I really wanted to beat was Malik" admits Ryou as he holds up his test paper.

_Ryou is smart and talented. And from polite society to top it all off._

"I think 85 percent is really amazing" whispers Yugi as he looks over to Ryou.

Just then the bell finally rings which signals to everyone that is was now lunch time as everyone headed either down to the cafeteria or went outside with their own lunches from home.

"You know about how that jewelry store was robbed? There's been a lot of that lately" remarks a female teen with lavender color hair and blue eyes who was known as Miho.

"That's scary" remarks Ryou to Miho who was sitting not too far from them.

"But the warrior of earth captured all the robbers" remarks Malik.

"Who's that?" asks Yugi to Malik.

"He's famous! A champion of justice in a suit of armor who also happens to be the talk of the town! Rumor has it he's a special detective from Police Headquarters" replies Malik.

"Hmm…so someone like that showed up? It's the end of the century all right" remarks another voice.

"That's right! These days, not counting the robbery, there are all sorts of weird crimes happening one after the other. You really have to stay on top of the news!" answers Malik as he tries to make a proven statement.

"But I can understand what would make somebody rob a jewelry store!" remarks Miho.

"Jewels are so pretty, huh? They're so shiny…. Me I want a diamond ring!" admits another girl only this time with long silvery hair and bright blue eyes who was known as Kisara.

"Ryou, your family runs a jewelry store, right?" asks Yugi as he turns to look at Ryou.

"Eh Heh Heh! Actually my mom does….we've been having a huge sale ever since yesterday! There's stuff at prices even we could afford" admits Ryou almost sheepishly.

"You're kidding! I'm going to stop by on the way home!"

"Me too! Me too!" come the ideal shouts from the group of five who were excited to see what the big fuss was about over at Ryou's moms jewelry shop.

Soon shortly lunch was over and everyone had to return back to classes.

**Later that afternoon**

Upon arriving at Ryou's place, Yugi and Miho can't help but pier into the glass window of the jewelry shop only to see a beautiful set of jewels in the window.

"In the center is a billion yen pigeon blood. It's a ruby. Next to it is a yellow diamond. Of course, we can't put **these** on sale though…." Admits Ryou from behind.

"Eyaaah!" was all that was heard from the group of five.

"But look at all the people. They're all middle-aged women" remarks the group as they look inside the shop to see in fact a bunch of middle aged women shopping.

"Ryou-kun! Welcome back! Are these your friends?" asks a woman who looked like she was in her early to mid-30's maybe with beautiful brown eyes and long wavy white hair.

"Mama" exclaims Ryou once he notices his mother.

"Come on in! It's a little crowded, but come in and take a look. There are inexpensive items here too! And I have a special discount for Ryou-kun's friends" remarks Ryou's mom.

"We've never had a sale before. Maybe Mama has finally come to her senses as a shop owner" whispers Ryou to Yugi as he continues to watch his mother.

"With such a pretty mother. Pretty intense." Admits Yugi in soft whisper.

"Now step right up! We've got bargains!" comes the shouts and calls of Ryou's mom.

"This is so pretty! I got a great grade on the test, so I'll get daddy to buy it for me!" exclaims Kisara as she see's something she would want while Miho on the other hand was already trying to buy things.

"…Heh Heh…" come the soft chuckles of a woman who appeared to be Ryou's mother.

'_I need more youth energy! I need to lure more in! Many more!' _come the thoughts of an evil, evil person.

"I wish…Oh who am I kidding….I can't ask for any rewards when I got a 30 percent on my test. And my allowance for the month ran out. Time to kill this test!" remarks Yugi as he takes his test and crumbles it up into a paper ball before throwing it behind him totally unaware that he had hit someone in the face with it.

"Better go home" was all Yugi said before getting ready to leave.

"That hurt, you know! Are you listening, Are you trying to put bumps on my head?" comes a deep baritone voice which sent shivers down Yugi's spin as he turns to greet the voice of the owner only to halt when saw a man almost identical to him except for that fact he was a couple inches taller than him with bronze color skin along with three extra streaks of blond hair that went into his crown of red and black hair as well.

As Yugi continued to stare he couldn't help but wonder what sort of eyes he held behind his dark shades known as sunglasses while Yugi took the time to do a once over with him only to see him dressed in Leather pants, studded black boots, studded belts one which hung on his waist and one off his hips. A black sleeveless shirt and a navy blue jacket that looked almost identical to own school jacket.

'_I wonder if attends Domino High as well?_' wonders Yugi as he continues to stare only to realize he had yet to say anything.

"I-I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you" remarks Yugi who had yet to realize the stranger in question was looking at his test.

"30 percent?" remarks the stranger before giving the paper back to Yugi with a little more force than needed. "You should try studying a little harder next time."

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" shouts Yugi who was a little angry with the man who thought he couldn't do any better than a 30 before storming off only to halt once more only to glance back at the man.

'_What's with him? Dressed in leather like that in the middle of the afternoon!'_ wonders Yugi who couldn't help but wonder about him.

"It's an unusually large jewelry shop, isn't it? It may even be here. The legendary Phoenix Stone" remarks the stranger as he lifts up his sunglasses to reveal stunning crimson color hues that Yugi had yet to see.

"Aww…I don't want to go home holding this awful test…" murmurs Yugi as he makes his way home from school all the while passing the arcade on his way.

'_Wow, warrior of earth…must be nice! He doesn't need to study. And I'll bet it feels good to take down the bad guys'_ thinks Yugi with a sigh as he glances over to poster on the arcades window which held a picture of the warrior of earth.

"Maybe I'll stop at the game center on the way home" and so with that in mind Yugi headed for the arcade and straight over to the video game that was designed for the Warrior of Earth.

"Ehh? I can't defeat them…these low-level bad guys. Maybe there's some ultimate attack for them" ponders Yugi as he continues to play totally unaware of him being watched by another person.

"Oh! You're still in uniform Yugi-chan! On your way home from school?" asks a teen who was fairly tall with shaggy brown hair and smoky color eyes as he made his way over to Yugi. "The Warrior of Earth action game? There, do it now! If you don't move, you'll lose quick!" remarks the teen as he stood next to Yugi giving him pointers.

_Tee hee hee! This is the guy who works at the game center. He's good looking and nice! I sort of had my eye on him. Yes, it's no secret that I'm gay but ever since my run in with the mystery guy I can't seem to get my mind off him._

"MYAAA" comes the cry of kitty which causes Yugi to halt in what he was doing only to turn to notice the blue kitty from before.

"Huh? Aren't you the same blue kitty from this morning? You wandered in here?" asks Yugi to the cat in hopes it would answer him or something.

"Ah! This cat has been hanging around here for the past two or three days now" admits the teen from the arcade.

"Ah ha ha! Look, Look! It's got a tiny red dot on its forehead" chuckles Yugi as he now thinks about the cat and its red dot.

At Yugi's choice of words the cat only stares at Yugi which begins to freak him out which alerts him that it's time to go home.

"Um…I think I'd better be getting home…" and with that Yugi decided to leave the arcade and head for home or in his case the Turtle Game Shop and where his grandfather waited for him.

"I'm home!" calls Yugi once he entered the house part of the game shop.

"Yugi? You're coming home late, aren't you?" calls the voice of Yugi's grandfather as he appears before Yugi at the door.

"I met Malik in town a little while back! I hear he got a 95 percent on his test! **SO**… what did you get on your test, Yugi?" asks Solomon as he waits for an answer.

"**Your jerk, MALIK! Going and shooting your mouth off like that!" **growls Yugi as he has no choice but to show his grandfather his test results.

"**30 Percent? YYYuugggiii!" **shouts Solomon as he looks over Yugi's paper. "If you're going to bring home this kind of grade….then don't bother even coming home!"

And so with that said, Solomon pushed Yugi out of the house before shutting the door on him, making him stand on the front steps of the house.

"What do you think you're doing!" remarks a voice from behind Yugi as the person in question kicks Yugi in the butt.

"I want a big brother that can actually do school work!" remarks a child who was a couple years younger than Yugi but still held the same features as him only younger.

"**HEBA!** You're a little brother! Act like it!" shouts Yugi who was mad and decided to take his anger out on Heba by trying to kick the door as he made his way inside only to hurt himself in the process.

"**Eeee…Aaaa…It Hurts! **Come on! Let me in! Open up, Grandpa!" shouts Yugi as he bangs on the door to the house while Heba and Solomon just stand there listening to poor little Yugi bang on the door begging to be let back in.

"He's going to bother the neighbors" replies Heba as he looks to his grandfather.

"Okay, okay! Get in here. Honestly" remarks Solomon as he ushers Yugi inside the house before the neighbors could figure out what was going on over at the turtle game shop.

Meanwhile, later that night once everyone was a sleep alone figure was slowly but carefully making his way into the Jewelry store that Yugi and his friends had been at earlier that day.

"Eh heh heh…I've collected quite a lot of energy now!" snickers a voice as it holds a thin glass vile what was containing what the voice said to be energy.

"That's weird…Ever since I came back from the jewelry store sale…I just don't seem to have any strength…" moans Miho before she collapses on her sofa.

"Yes, it was the perfect idea to sell jewelry adorned with this special jewel that sucks people's energy! Heh heh…" chuckles the woman who was posing as Ryou's mother.

"Urrnn…" was the sound of another fainting from lack of energy as those who all bought the jewels started to collapses.

"And I'll just take the real jewels for myself" rants the woman totally unaware of Ryou who was coming to check on his mother. "But, the thing I'm really looking for doesn't seem to be here."

"Mama?" calls Ryou as he continues to watch his mother which alerts the woman as she turns around to face Ryou.

Meantime as that was happening back with Yugi, Yugi had just made it to his bedroom. "Aww… I'm worn out from all the crying. I don't see why Grandpa has to be so angry! Really! I can't help that Ms. Chone is a witch and hates every single person on the planet or in this case me."

"Aww…I **don't** want to do homework!" complains Yugi as he sits on his bed looking at the material that he had to cover before tomorrow.

"Maybe I'll take…just the tiniest…little nap…" and with that said Yugi was out like a light.

**Yugi's Dream**

'_Am I playing games in my dreams? Huh? Is this me? Am I the Warrior of Earth?' _wonders Yugi as he walks along a path way that leads him to a huge monster that he has to sleigh.

'_I did it! I hit it! I can take it down' _chants Yugi as he sleighs the monster which in the end allows him to free the guy from the arcade and the blue kitty from earlier that morning.

"That tiny little red dot on kitty-chan's head" murmurs Yugi only to be scratched on the face for it which alerts him of it only to see that cat inside his bedroom.

"It isn't a red dot! It's a jewel! Don't be so rude!" remarks the cat as she sits on Yugi's bed.

'_**That cat just spoke?**_' thinks Yugi who was silent once the cat spoke up.

"AHEM…My name is Asima. I've been looking for you. Yugi-chan. You really helped me out when you took those bandages off. With them on, I couldn't talk and my mental functions were slow. The punk kids in the area are very bad, playing pranks like that" remarks Asima, to Yugi.

"I'm glad we've met" remarks Yugi with a start.

"I was getting worried about what I'd do if we never met up"

"…Goodnight" and with that Yugi rolled over on his other side of the bed all the while hoping it was some sort of dream.

"Yugi-chan! This isn't a dream!" shouts Asima.

_This is a dream! A Dream!_

"Okay, I'll wake you up. I've got a present for you, Yugi-chan" and with that Asima's red gem started to glow before suddenly a pendant suddenly appeared before her that was in the shape of a star.

"**Wooooow! It's so pretty! It's really pretty!**" admits Yugi who was in awe over the pendant that was lying on his bed.

"You mean I can really have this? All right!" chimes Yugi as he first looks to Asima before carefully taking the pendant and placing it around his neck where it sat all nice and nested near the rim of his neck and chest.

"Yugi-chan, listen to me!", "There are string of odd crimes being committed in the city of Domino. These are crimes that the police won't be able to solve."

"And so…Yugi-chan, you've been chosen as the guardian" and as to prove a point Yugi's pendant started to glow very bright upon his chest. "You have a duty, you know! To gather your allies and defeat, your enemies. Also, you must discover the location of our Prince…and…" but just like that Asima was cut off by Yugi.

"ASIMA! The pendant is shining" cries Yugi as he turns to face Asima.

"You still don't believe me? Try calling out, "Leoht!"

"Leoht"?

"Power!"

"Make up!"

With those words spoken Yugi is suddenly engulfed in a bright white light as his transformation from a student of Domino to a Warrior of Justice. Once done Yugi now stood inside his bedroom completely dressed from head to toe in white and gold armor, sort of like a knight with a white cape behind him along with white wing type glasses that were sort of like a mask to help hide his identity from others.

(A/N: If anyone is curious as to what Yugi looks like think of the Knights of Atlantis, Timaeus, Helmos and Critias just without the helmets)

"**Ehhh? You're kidding!**" was a shocked Yugi's reply as he began to look himself over. "What… What is this…?"

"Eh?"

_HELP ME!_

_SOMEBODY HELP ME! _

_MY MAMA is…_

Were the cries Yugi began to hear before quickly taking off his mask only to see Ryou being attacked by his mother.

"What is….? Ryou" cries Yugi as he looks into the mask.

"There's something showing up on the goggles!", "Oh, no what's going on?" cries Yugi who didn't understand what was going on with him or with Ryou at the moment.

"Do you believe me now?" asks Asima as she gives Yugi a sideways glance.

"…**..ASIMA!** I don't really get this, but…Ryou's in trouble!" shouts Yugi to Asima.

_Help Me! MAMA is trying to kill me!_

"We have to go help him, Asima" was all that Yugi said before taking off into the dead of the night with Asima.

"No… I am not your "Mama" replies the voice of the intruder as she continues to choke Ryou.

"Right now, your mother is in the basement dead from starvation" remarks the creature to Ryou.

"Noooo! Mamaaa!" cries Ryou who wasn't sure if he should believe what the monster as actually telling him.

Of course though why this was all happening, the mystery person from before was off in a shadowy place watching the events before him.

"You get away from Ryou! You monstrous old hag!" cries Yugi as he and Asima make it in time to help Ryou which not only startles the monster is also alerts the other person in the room as well.

"Who do you think you are?" asks the monsters as she turns her full attention to Yugi now.

"Eh? Me? I'm….Um…." stutters Yugi unsure of what to say before Asima cries to her all the while looking to the sky.

"I'm a Warrior of peace and love, Guardian of all things pure and light, I'm the Warrior of Light!" cries Yugi.

"Warrior of Light? I've never heard anything like that! Awaken! We must send our great ruler energy, my slaves!" cries the creature as she sends her minions after Yugi.

"Murder Him" was the command.

With that as an order, Yugi can't help but try and dodge attacks that were thrown his way only to trip and stumble and hurt his knee in the process which causes him to panic.

"What is this? You mean this isn't a dream? I'm hurt and I'm bleeding" cries Yugi as he refers to the cut he got on his knee.

"Yugi-chan, do something" remarks Asima as she pounces on Yugi's head.

"Fight! Take that enemy down!" orders Asima.

"Ehh? Why? How do I do that? Why do I have to suffer like this?" panics Yugi as tears begin to form within his amethyst eyes.

"**I can't take this! I'm going home!**" cries Yugi which flares his pendant to life causing a huge bright light to appear out of nowhere which blinds yet paralyzed the enemy.

"Urrn…I feel so numb…I can't see a thing?Urhn…." cries the monster as Yugi's bright light continues to blind the creature before him.

"Quit crying! It's your time to act! Now, Warrior of Light!" calls a voice.

_Eh?_

"Now Yugi-chan! Summon you bow and arrow and shout "Silver Bow and Arrow" orders Asima from atop of Yugi's head.

So without having to be told twice, Yugi manages to summon his Bow and Arrow before him. With that in hand Yugi gets ready to aim his arrow but not before shouting "Silver Bow and Arrow" before releasing it which pierces the creature turning it to dust.

"OOOOO…you're kidding! She turned to sand and vanished?" whispers Yugi as he saw what happened to the monster before him.

"Well, I didn't find the "Legendary Phoenix Stone"…But I did find something most fascinating" calls a familiar baritone voice which causes Yugi to halt.

_That voice I heard…?_ With that in thought Yugi quickly turns around only to come face to face with a man similar to him but in black and silver armor along with a crimson color cape and sword.

"My name is…Warrior of Darkness", "Warrior of Light I'll certainly take note of you" was all the Warrior said to him.

_He's just like…the famous thief Lupin…_ thinks Yugi as he looks into the most captivating crimson eyes ever.

"Well done, Yugi-chan!", "She took the place of Ryou's mother. Now do you realize the situation right?" asks Asima as she turns to look to Yugi only to notice him in a daze.

"Huh? What have I been doing?" remarks a woman as she began to come to.

"Mm…" groans another.

"Urhnnn…" groans Ryou as he begins to come to as well.

"Okay Yugi-chan, we're going home" orders Asima.

_Ahh…What a wonderful dream! It felt so refreshing, and I even met a cool guy!_

"Warrior of Light, Hm…?", "You pulled a number on me, didn't you? I must in the very near future…get my hands on….The Legendary Phoenix Stone." Remarks a voice of man who was playing for keeps.

Next Day

"And then…. We were attacked by robbers, but we were saved by some Warrior in White Armor" exclaims Ryou as he goes on about his story. "If I hadn't passed out, I might have seen his face".

"Ryou-kun are you sure you weren't dreaming?" asks Miho to Ryou who was looking a little skeptic right then.

Of course though as Ryou and Miho continue to chatter about the faceless Warrior Yugi on the other hand was standing off to the side with his back to the group while Asima stood next to him all the while Yugi's pendant gave off a ghostly glow just below his school shirt.

"What is it? Yugi-chan?" asks Asima, as she looks to Yugi before hoping up to his shoulders.

_It seems…..that is wasn't a dream after all…._ Were Yugi's final thoughts all the while trying to ignore Asima who was currently perched upon his shoulder.

TBC

A/N: Well how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Please R&R…. I know Yugi's a little OC, but that's because he's playing Serena's role in the manga and she's a little OC in it. Until next time.


End file.
